


Yes, Meister

by TwistedSenpai



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSenpai/pseuds/TwistedSenpai
Summary: “I am your Meister Spirit, I know what you crave, I know how to give you what you really need. Your soul is screaming for this”“You’re wrong" He protested through gritted teeth “and I’m not yours anymore!”
Relationships: Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein
Kudos: 56





	Yes, Meister

Spirit’s head was pounding, thick with the fog of too much whisky and too little sleep. He tentatively opened his eyes, it took a few moments for his vision to come into focus. The room was dark and windowless; there was a chill in the air and the familiar scent of cleaning chemicals mixed with the metallic tang of stainless steel. As he tried to adjust himself, he became aware of the leather restraints around his wrists and ankles, holding him firmly in place against the cold steel of the operating table. 

He darted his eyes frantically around the room, feeling his blood turn cold when he saw his former partner watching over him from across the room. He was observing him with a quiet stillness, a cigarette hung lazily from his mouth as clouds of smoke swirled around him. The silver haired doctor was almost 7 feet tall, an intimidating height even from this distance, there was a predatory hunger in his eyes that the Scythe had never seen before. 

“Stein, what the hell?!” Spirit‘s words came out at a much higher pitch than he had intended, as he struggled to mask the panic in his voice. 

“What's that thing they say about old habits?” Stein said coolly as he took a deep inhale from his cigarette. 

“This isn’t funny Franken" He managed to steady his voice as he locked his eyes with the intense green of the doctor’s. 

Stein crossed the distance between them in a few long strides, the intensity of his gaze never faltering. He bent his shoulders, leaning in close until their faces were mere inches apart. 

“That’s why I’m not laughing” His breath was warm, the scent of coffee and stale cigarettes lingering in the air around him. 

“You bastard" Spirit spat through gritted teeth. 

“Now, now... play nicely” Stein pulled a scalpel from his pocket, tracing the cool metal along Spirit’s jaw; he was gentle, making sure not to pierce the skin. Spirit shuddered, recoiling away from the sensation. 

“Don’t worry" The doctor purred “I’d never do anything to that pretty face” 

He worked his hands down to the collar of his green shirt, gripping the silk of his black tie between two fingers and pulling it loose. He stroked the fabric curiously before stuffing it into the pocket of his lab coat. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Spirit demanded, his felt his chest growing tighter with every second that passed. 

“Experimenting” His words were expressionless as he examined the older man completely at his mercy. 

In one delicate flick of his wrist, he had cut through the buttons on his neatly ironed shirt, the fabric fell open to reveal his perfectly toned muscles. 

“If you’re looking for the scars they’re not there anymore" Spirit hissed. 

“Would you like me to make more?” His eyes darkened as he reached an outstretched hand to exposed skin. 

The Doctor’s fingers gently traced the Scythe's collar bone, his calloused fingers felt cold and rough against his smooth skin; it was electrifying. Spirit could feel his touch sending shockwaves through his entire body. 

“Stein, please...” 

“Shhhh" The doctor purred, pressing a finger to Spirit’s lips. 

He moved his hands lower this time, gently caressing the man’s firm chest, his hands stopped at the perfectly hardened nubs. He began gently teasing and twisting, relishing every minute as Spirit trembled beneath his touch. 

“You’re hurting me” He cried as he tried to squirm out from under his grip. 

“That’s the point" He laughed wickedly before lowering his head to gently tease the buds with his tongue. 

An involuntary moan of pleasure escaped Spirit’s lips as Stein continued to suck and nibble at the hardened peaks. 

“Stein!” Spirit cried out in pain, struggling to break free as the doctor refused to release the grip of his teeth on skin. 

His tongue explored lower, slowly drawing small circles against his perfectly defined stomach muscles, he felt his soul ignite from the contact. 

The Doctor pulled away, examining his victim with an insatiable hunger, Spirit was trapped and helpless, no one would come looking for him at this hour – he had him all to himself. With one long finger he began loosening the buckle on the older man's belt. 

“Stein, what the fuck are you doing?” He yelled “I don’t want this” 

The doctor let go of his belt, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the outline of Spirit’s fully swollen cock, clearly visible beneath the fabric of his pants. 

“I am your Meister Spirit, I know what you crave, I know how to give you what you really need. Your soul is screaming for this” 

“You’re wrong" He said desperately “and I’m not yours anymore!” 

These words ignited something primal behind the mad doctor’s eyes, he wrapped his fingers tightly around the hardened bulge causing Spirit to let out another involuntary moan of pleasure from the contact. 

“You. Will. Always. Be. Mine" The intensity of his green eyes looked almost black in the darkness. 

He removed the tie from his pocket before forcing it into Spirit’s mouth, muffling his cries of protest. 

“That’s much better” He breathed the words into Spirit’s ear before gently nibbling at his lobe, causing him to gasp as shivers of ecstasy made him almost forget himself. 

Stein trailed the tip of his tongue along Spirit’s neck, every muffled whimper and involuntary exhale of pleasure was like music to his ears. Spirit was his instrument to play, he massaged and licked over pecs and muscle, exploring every inch of his exposed skin. 

He moved his hands back down to his belt, impatiently wrenching it from the older man’s slacks. He lowered his head, gripping the zipper between his teeth and slowly rolling it down. The fabric fell open to reveal Spirit’s throbbing length. A small growl escaped the doctor’s lips from somewhere deep in the back of his throat. 

“I should’ve known, you never were a fan of underwear” He drooled hungrily. 

Spirit was whimpering as tears of shame threatened to escape his eyes; he shouldn’t be enjoying this, he was certain he had never been attracted to men, especially not Stein! 

Stein unhooked the shackles from the operating table, his wrists and ankles still bound but no longer fixed in place. He tried to use his newfound freedom to scramble to his feet, but he tripped on the binds holding his feet together and fell clumsily to the floor. As he struggled to pull himself up onto his knees the doctor pressed his boot firmly into his back, pinning him back down to the floor. 

“You’re not going anywhere” He said in an almost inhuman growl. 

“You’re insane” Spirit tried to scream through the fabric invading his mouth, threatening to choke him as it tickled the back of his throat. 

“You have no idea" Stein smiled as he pulled a pair of black latex gloves from his pocket and pulled them over his long fingers, the rubber snapped loudly against his wrists as he pulled the gloves tighter. 

“Now be a good Scythe and wait here for your Meister” 

Spirit heard the sound of footsteps getting further away and heard the door close with a gentle click. This might be his only chance, he had to try and escape. He tried to pull himself up onto his elbows and felt his heart sink to the floor when he realised, he was completely immobilised. 

‘It must have been when he touched me with his damn boot’ Stein had sewn his entire body with soul threads, paralysing him against the cold laminate flooring of his torture chamber. 

He was face down in the darkness; his wrists and ankles tied together, his trousers pooling pathetically at his ankles. If he could only transform into his Scythe form, but the soul threads made that impossible. 

He was powerless, all he could do was lie helplessly on the floor as he awaited Stein’s return. The silence felt like it stretched on for hours, the only noise filling the empty room was his struggle for breath and his muffled whimpers. 

After what felt like an eternity, he heard the pitter patter of distant footsteps getting closer and the sound of cheery whistling. 

The door creaked as Stein re-entered holding a small metal box, still whistling merrily to himself. There was the sound of metal opening, of objects being carefully arranged on the surface of the operating table. Spirit couldn’t turn his head to see what was happening, he could just hear the scrape of metal and his relentless whistling. 

Stein knelt down beside him stroking the loose strands of crimson hair from his face so that he could look into his eyes. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this" His voice was somehow soft in the darkness. 

Stein positioned himself behind spirit and began stroking the curve of his back before moving lower. He parted the soft flesh with two fingers to find his opening and began teasing the man’s entrance, gently massaging small circles with his thumb. Spirit felt all the blood rush to the point of contact, another involuntary moan escaped his lips. Stein took this as a sign of encouragement and pushed the tip of his thumb into the taut flesh, causing Spirit to groan louder and more desperately than before. 

Stein removed his thumb causing Spirit’s skin to ache from the loss of contact, it took all his strength to hold back a whimper. 

“I want to taste you" The doctor growled before gripping the man's firm cheeks with both hands, digging his nails in as he spread them apart. The man’s tight core was now in line with his face, he leant in close, inhaling deeply. Spirit shuddered from the close proximity; the sensation of hot breath against his bare skin almost sending him into a frenzy. 

Spirit let out a cry of ecstasy, as he felt the tip of the younger man’s tongue connect with his skin. He was gently teasing at the hole, each flick of his tongue causing Spirit to twitch uncontrollably. 

“I know you want this” He taunted before pushing his tongue deep inside the moist flesh. 

Spirit was moaning uncontrollably through the gag in his mouth, drool forming a pool beneath his chin as he gasped for air. 

The movements of Stein’s tongue become more rapid as Spirit bucked helplessly beneath him. He reached a searching hand around to the man’s front, wrapping his long fingers around Spirit’s swollen length. 

He slowly moved his fingers along the shaft until he found the tip, it was dripping with precum. Stein growled appreciatively through mouthfuls of flesh. He began teasing the man's moist slit before tightening his grip. 

He lowered his face to the tight ring and began teasing again, he began pumping the man’s cock before driving his tongue deeper inside. Spirit wanted to thrust into the movement but he was frozen in place, in excruciating pleasure, caught somewhere between humiliation and bliss. His body was betraying him. Why was he enjoying this? – why did it feel like some long-forgotten need was finally being met? Why did the feeling of Stein’s powerful tongue claiming him make him want to scream and forget himself? He could feel the pressure building as his body went into sensory overload, white hot flashes of pleasure overwhelming and consuming him. 

Stein could feel him tensing in anticipation, with one hand he turned him over onto his back – increasing his pace as he continued pumping. Spirit’s muscles contracted as he gave one final twitch, his insides were on fire, his toes curled inwards as he reached the point of no return. His eyes rolled back and then he felt the doctor’s mouth taking him in. Devouring every inch of him as he felt reality melt away, the doctor continued to suck and lick as Spirit’s body spasmed until every last drop had left his body. 

Stein swallowed; a look of pure satisfaction spread across his features as he examined the breathless man panting beneath him. Spirit’s face was glowing, eyes glazed with euphoria and lust. Stein ripped the tie from his mouth and their lips connected, Spirit could taste himself on the doctor’s lips, his mouth was salty and bitter. He held his lips together in a firm line, refusing to kiss him back, still feigning defiance with what little strength he had left. 

Stein felt the resistance and pulled away, for a brief moment he looked almost hurt. He forced the man back onto his front, up onto his knees. 

The doctor grabbed a fistful of red hair and growled into his ear “You belong to me" 

“Fuck you" Spirit struggled to maintain the sharpness in his voice, still recovering as he gasped for breath. 

“I plan to" His voice was gravelly and thick. 

Stein traced his entrance with his lubricated fingertips, he didn’t bother to tease this time, he slid two fingers inside his exposed centre. 

Spirit let out an intense cry that was something between pleasure and pain as he felt the younger man penetrate his insides. 

“You’re so tight senpai” He groaned appreciatively. 

“Fuck you" Spirit’s voice was hoarse as he fought to conceal his pleasure. 

Stein went silent and still, before slowly removing his fingers, he returned to the operating table to retrieve one of the tools he had prepared earlier. 

“It seems you still don’t understand” His voice was eerily calm. 

“Understand what? That you’re a sick bastard?” The words came out shakily as he struggled to remember how to breathe. 

There was a clicking sound followed by a vibrating whir, Spirit’s stomach jolted – he knew that sound. 

“That you’re mine” The doctor said matter-of-factly as he forced the man’s thighs apart raising his perfectly round opening up to meet the tool in his hands. 

He positioned the ribbed dildo against his tight entrance and began to gently push at the flesh. 

“Stein please don’t” He gasped through jagged breaths. 

He plunged the full 6 inches of the vibrating tool into Spirit’s tight entrance, not bothering to apply nearly enough lubricant. Spirit's knees buckled from the pain, it felt like he was going to be ripped in half, he tried to fall forward but Stein’s free hand was holding his hips firmly in place. 

“You will call me Meister, do you understand?” His voice was nothing more than a harsh whisper. 

Spirit whimpered, unable to form words – Stein carefully slid out the dildo before thrusting it deeper inside, penetrating him again and again. Spirit could no longer hold back the scream he had been straining to contain within himself. 

“I asked you if you understand, don’t make me repeat myself” 

“Ye-Yes...” Spirit stammered. 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes Meister" His eyes stung with tears of shame as he felt the most intimate parts of himself being invaded and explored at the hands of his former partner. 

Stein smiled wickedly, he removed the tool, discarding it to one side. Spirit could hear the sound of skin on skin but it wasn’t his own this time; the doctor was coating his thick cock with lubricant, readying himself for what was to come. 

“I can feel your soul Spirit, you can beg me to stop but I know what you crave, I know what you need” He pressed his full length against the man’s tight and bloodied entrance. 

“Now, I want you to beg me” He said wickedly. 

“What?” Spirit rasped. 

“Beg your Meister to fuck you, I want to hear you beg" 

“I won’t” Spirit shook his head weakly in protest. 

“I said beg" His tone was serious and unrelenting as he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled hard on his scalp. 

Spirit whimpered again, his face burning red with humiliation. 

“Pl-please” He tried to remember how to form words. 

“Please, what?” Stein struck his pale white cheek with full force, leaving a sweltering red handprint where he had made contact. 

“Please fuck me Meister”

Stein let out a wry laugh as he positioned his thick member at the inviting flesh beneath him. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Ye-y-es Meister" Spirit tensed, anticipation flowing through every nerve ending in his body. 

He was ready.


End file.
